


And All is Said

by ivory_leigh



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_leigh/pseuds/ivory_leigh
Summary: A short series of first kisses





	And All is Said

I. Leonard isn’t there for Jim and Spock’s first kiss. He wonders about it sometimes, wonders if it was soft or frantic, wonders if the thrum of some near-miss was still reverberating in their ears. He’s seen them kiss a thousand times and yet he can’t imagine the first one, even now, all these years later. It’s not often the two bravest men in the universe reach out for something to hold. 

They share everything together, meals, beds, secrets. They would tell him if he asked. 

He never asks. 

II. The first time Jim kisses Leonard, they’re both a little drunk and a little in love, the world gone soft-edged after three glasses of Andorian wine. They’re laughing and the room is warm and then—

Jim’s mouth is slow and plush and incessant, hands on Leonard’s shoulders pulling him tight. He smells like booze and cologne and it takes everything Leonard has to pull away. “You’re a sappy drunk,” he says, and Jim smiles at him, frames his face with one hand. 

Leonard is only human. He allows himself to be kissed again. 

(In the morning he pretends he doesn’t remember, but the feel of lips against lips keeps him from sleeping at night.) 

III. The first time Spock kisses him, they’re on an away mission gone wrong. An alien sword in his side, blood sticky and pooling around him, the sound of his own heartbeat a dull echo in his ears. Spock is beside him, talking to him, and then—

Spock’s fingers press against his lips, bitter cold and smelling of dirt and disinfectant, red blood crusted beneath his nails. “Ashal-veh,” he says, and Leonard smiles, exhausted and delirious as he reaches up to hold Spock’s wrist with one hand. 

Leonard is only a human, but he knows a kiss when he sees one. 

(He wakes to find Spock dozing in the biobed beside him, and he wonders if the feel of lips against fingers kept him from sleeping that night.) 

IV. The first time he kisses both of them together, they’re having dinner in Jim’s quarters. It’s dim and quiet and they eat slowly, lingering over topics of no importance at all. Finally they begin their goodbyes and then—

Leonard slips two fingers into the the palm of Spock’s hand and leans forward, kisses him on his startled lips. Jim takes a step forward and Leonard turns to kiss him too, hot and dizzy now without any of the Andorian wine. He’s terrified. He’s elated. 

They’ve shared everything together, dangers, adventures, lifetimes. He would leave if they asked. 

They never, ever ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @McSpirk Week on Tumblr. Go check them out!


End file.
